


The choice of neither

by Tacoblook



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Homestuck Epilogues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tacoblook/pseuds/Tacoblook
Summary: It's always meat or candy for you, but have you ever think about what would happen if John would have choose none ?
Relationships: Calliope/Roxy Lalonde, Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Gamzee Makara/Tavros Nitram, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Kudos: 17





	The choice of neither

John didn’t want to make such decision, he didn’t want to be rude to Roxy or Callie but he actually refused to eat anything, saying he was not hungry at the moment. Callie nodded with a smile.

CALLIOPE : it’s okay john yoU don’t have to eat if yoU don’t want to

John was now thinking about his decision to take, it’s either he goes away or he stays here, but he doesn’t know what he actually wants. He wants… more time to think, time to breathe and to think about the pros and the cons of it.  
Callie decided to take both of the meat and the candy as she was hungry unlike John, but Roxy looked at her quite shocked.

ROXY : wait i wanted som too 

CALLIOPE : oh i’m sorry i didn’t ask yoU first 

ROXY : yea thats mean ;’( 

CALLIOPE : roxy it’s only food it’s okay 

ROXY : ye but it was the food i wanted too 

CALLIOPE : let’s not argUe for that u_u 

JOHN : you two argue often ? 

CALLIOPE : it’s only little fights we are okay don’t worry 

ROXY : thats still happen often tho 

CALLIOPE : it woUldn’t if yoU woUldn’t be qUite stUbborn sometimes 

ROXY : im stubborn ? dang i really sucks dont i 

CALLIOPE : roxy that’s not what i said 

CALLIOPE : jUst 

CALLIOPE : forget it 

CALLIOPE : i feel tired now i think i’ll jUst go take a nap to my hoUse 

ROXY : okay if you want 

JOHN : well, good nap callie.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A blue and white ghostly creature is lying down on the grass, looking at the sky and thinking, the world is rather quiet these days, looking like a normal and peaceful land that everyone would love to live in.  
Everyone…  
Tavros sat down looking at his paws, he misses someone, someone he used to have fun with a lot before.  
Maybe he could simply just…  
Concentrate hard enough…  
And reach out, for him…  
A refrigirator suddenly appeared out of nowhere, Tavros was panting as he had to use anything left of his green sun power to make that thing appear.  
He approaches the fridge slowly, just touching it made the one inside rumble, trying to get out of here. He proceeded to take off the chains that were holding them as a prisoner, and opened the fridge.

GAMZEE : cOuGh CoUgH cOuGh Oh ShIt CoUgH cOuGh MoThErFuCk CoUgh 

TAVROS : hEY,,, gAMZEE, 

GAMZEE : hOlY fUcK… tAv ? 

TAVROS : yEAH THAT’S ME, yOU FORGOT ABOUT ME ? 

GAMZEE : i WoUlD nEvEr BuT i Am JuSt SuRpRiSeD 

TAVROS : wELL HONESTLY ME TOO, yOU ARE QUITE DIFFERENT FROM LAST TIME i’VE SEEN YOU, 

TAVROS: yOU ARE A LOT SKINNER, yOUR HAIR IS A MESS AND,,, yOU SMELL LIKE DEAD BODIES, 

GAMZEE : wElL mAyBe It Is BeCaUsE i WaS sUrRoUnDeD bY dEaD bOdIeS 

TAVROS : rIGHT, yOU STILL LOOK AWFUL, 

GAMZEE : tHaT’s FiNe I’m JuSt ReAlLy MoThErFuCkInG hApPy NoW 

GAMZEE : tAvRoS, mY tAv, My T-dOg SaVeD mE fRoM tHiS hElL

Gamzee crawled out of his prison and went to give Tavros a big and tight hug, the other trying to push him away.

TAVROS : gET OFF ME YOU ARE SO DIRTY, 

GAMZEE : mY sAvIoR, i WoUlD dO aNyThInG tO sHoW yOu My EtErNaL gRaTiTuDe 

TAVROS : wELL MAYBE START BY GETTING A SHOWER i REALLY CAN’T STAND THAT SMELL, 

GAMZEE : tAv I fEeL tOo WeAk To WaLk :o( 

TAVROS : yOU EXPECT ME TO PICK YOU UP AND DO EVERYTHING ? 

GAMZEE : yEs ? 

TAVROS : }>:( 

TAVROS : fINE BUT ONLY THIS TIME, 

TAVROS : tHEN AFTER YOU’LL HAVE TO BE ON YOUR OWN, 

GAMZEE : :oD

Tavros picked up Gamzee and carried him like a husband carrying his bride, except only one of them appreciate the situation they’re in, and they went to Tavros’ hive.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Calliope went back to her house, she was quite upset about herself for having this argument with Roxy, but she reassured herself thinking they will make up soon. Actually after her nap she will apologise to Roxy.  
She lied down on her bed and fell asleep easily. As expected she found herself into a dreambubble, the place looks gloomy, everything is black and white as if she was in an old 50s movie. It seemed as if winged creatures were flying around in the sky. Who’s dreambubble is this ?  
She is suddenly greeted by a seadweller we all know, it is of course Eridan Ampora. She doesn’t know about trolls a lot apart from the ones alive on Earth C so she was quite surprised to see a new face.

CALLIOPE : oh hello, i’ve never seen yoU before 

ERIDAN : i don’t remember you either, probably because you are alivve unlike me 

CALLIOPE : yes i gUess I am sort of alive 

CALLIOPE : it’s mostly becaUse of that ring i got 

ERIDAN : a ring you say ? 

CALLIOPE : it’s a very special ring, it brings anyone dead back to life u.u 

ERIDAN : oh so it’s that ring 

CALLIOPE : you heard about it ? 

ERIDAN : oh i sure knoww about it, i havve been lookin for it for a long time 

CALLIOPE : well yoU jUst foUnd it, looking cool right ? 

ERIDAN : yes 

ERIDAN : givve it to me 

CALLIOPE : what ? no i can’t do it or i’ll die 

ERIDAN : i don’t care, i wwant that ring

Eridan grabbed on Callie’s arm and try to take off the ring of her claw.

CALLIOPE : leave me alone i need that ring ! 

ERIDAN : i obvviously need it more i havve a lot of rings already 

CALLIOPE : that’s a reason for me to keep it then ! 

ERIDAN : i said givve me that ring noww

He finally managed to slid off that ring and get it for himself, Calliope felt her life immediately going away. He pushed her away and immediately put on the ring, his white colored eyes slowly turning back to their normal yellow and black. He ran away, leaving dead Calliope all alone in her own doom.  
And then he woke up, in Callie’s bed.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tavros and Gamzee arrived to his hive, the sprite threw the weak clown onto the couch as he walked away.

TAVROS : tAKE YOUR CLOTHES OFF, 

GAMZEE : tAv YoU’vE bEcAmE sO mOtHeRfUcKiNg DiRtY 

TAVROS : nOT FOR THAT IDIOT, yOU’RE NOT GOING TO BATH WITH YOUR CLOTHES ON, iF THOSE ARE EVEN CLOTHES,

Tavros went to the bathroom and Gamzee got himself naked, of course he didn’t care to be completely exposed like that, and after all the stuff he’s been through he couldn’t care less.  
Tavros was getting lost in his thoughts as he was preparing the bath, where was the Gamzee he used to know ? He used to be so funny, so kind, now he just looks like… an idiot, a mess, he is absolutely disgusting.  
And Tavros, hates that guy.

TAVROS : gAMZEE IT’S READY, gET YOUR NAKED BUTTCHEEKS HERE,

Gamzee came as fast as he could, afterall he would do anything for his friend Tavros, the other looked up and down at his body, it was really terrible to look at, his bones could be seen onto his skin where was the last time this guy ate something ?

TAVROS : yOU REALLY NEED TO EAT SOMETHING YOU ARE JUST A SKELETON NOW, 

GAMZEE : yEaH i’Ll CoNsIdeR iT 

TAVROS : uGH WHATEVER JUST GET IN HERE,

He nodded and put himself into the bathtub, Tavros searched for shampoo since he actually rarely uses some because of his ghostly body that doesn’t actually need to be cleaned up. He finally found some brand that we cannot name for many reasons and poured quite a huge amount of it onto Gamzee, his hair was greasy but also got quite long and poofy, probably because he didn’t got a haircut since sweeps.

GAMZEE : tAv YoU’rE sCrAtChInG mY HeAd 

TAVROS : wELL SORRY BUT i HAVE PURRBEAST HANDS NOW, gET OVER IT, 

GAMZEE : yOu sUrE aRe OnE cUtE pUrRbEaSt :o) 

TAVROS : sURE, iF YOU SAY SO, 

TAVROS : tELL ME GAMZEE, hOW DID YOU ENDED UP BEING,,, LIKE THAT ? 

GAMZEE : i CaN’t ReAlLy TeLl MySeLf YoU kNoW i WaS jUsT mOtHeRfUcKiNg SiTtInG hErE bY mYsElF AnD sUdDeNlY eVeRyThInG wEnT lIkE bAnG aNd ThEn PoW aNd ThEn BoOm, AnD hERe I aM nOw 

TAVROS : i SEE,,, 

GAMZEE : bUt NoW i HaVe NoThInG tO wOrRy AbOuT sInCe I hAvE mY aWeSoMe AnD aMaZiNg TaVbRo To TaKe CaRe Of Me 

TAVROS : tAKING CARE OF YOU ? yOU MEAN IN EVERYTHING ? 

GAMZEE : wElL lOoK aT mE nOw, I cAn’T eVeN wAlK oN mY oWn I sUrE nEeD a StRoNg GuY tO hElP mE oUt :o) 

TAVROS : hELL NO, i DON’T WANT TO BE A LITTLE SLAVE FOR YOU, 

GAMZEE : bRo I nEvEr SaId ThAt 

TAVROS : lISTEN HERE gAMZEE, i HAVE DEALED WITH A LOT OF HORRIBLE STUFF EVER SINCE i WAS LITTLE, i WAS MANIPULATED, THREW ABOVE A CLIFF AND LOST CONTROL OF MY LEGS, LEGS THAT i GOT SAWED LATER WITHOUT ASKING MY PERMISSION, IMPALED AND THEN REVIVED INTO THAT PURRBEAST GHOSTLY BODY, i MANAGED TO CONTROL MY SNEEZES BUT MY NOSE ITCHES EVERYDAY, 

TAVROS : sO IF YOU THINK i’LL PUT MYSELF BACK DOWN TO THE BARE ESSENTIALS i USED TO BE, YOU ARE ENTIRELY WRONG, 

GAMZEE : oH oKaY 

TAVROS : wAIT, OKAY ? 

GAMZEE : i Am FiNe WiTh It, As LoNg As I hAvE mY mOtHeRfUcKiNg SwEeT AnD sUpEr TaV, tHe HeRo Of My LiFe, EvErYtHiNg Is MoThErFuCkInG cOoL

He went to give another hug to Tavros, putting water all over his body on the same occasion. Tavros didn’t reply to the hug and only groaned. He pushed Gamzee back to his bath and hurried to finish his bath as quick as possible so he could get it over with.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The television is heard into the whole hive, two young men, Dave and Karkat, are procrastinating on the couch, zapping on every different channel they have, coupled with Karkat complaining about what sucks about the program so that Dave can change for another.  
The door suddenly rings and Karkat gets up to open it, surprised to see John waiting on the front door.

KARKAT : JOHN ? 

JOHN : hey karkat, hi dave. 

DAVE : sup 

JOHN : may i come in ?

They went inside and John sat down in between Karkat and Dave, he was messing with his fingers until he spoke out.

JOHN : i didn’t make a choice. 

DAVE : about what 

JOHN : you know, about either going back into canon or staying here, i just can’t choose. 

KARKAT : ARE YOU SERIOUS ? THIS IS LIKE, THE MOST IMPORTANT DECISION OF YOUR LIFE AND YOU CAN’T MAKE A CHOICE. 

JOHN : well it’s just, i’m trying to think of which choice would be the best for everyone but i can’t really see into the future. 

JOHN : so what if i accidentally make the wrong choice ? 

JOHN : or what if i do make the right choice but it’s not doing good for everyone ? 

JOHN : or even, what if my choice didn’t matter ? 

DAVE : dude if you need more time to think about it you’re good 

KARKAT : ISN’T HE SUPPOSED TO MAKE A DECISION TODAY THOUGH ? 

DAVE : in that case you should hurry the fuck up 

JOHN : thanks dave really cool.

Dave just shrugged and looked back the TV, Karkat was just glaring at them both, he looked like the only one who was caring a lot about that choice.

KARKAT : I THINK YOU SHOULD GO. 

JOHN : what ? 

KARKAT : IF YOU GO BACK IN THE PAST IT’S TO SAVE US RIGHT ? WHY WOULDN’T YOU WANT TO DO THAT ? 

JOHN : well of course but. 

DAVE : karkat don’t pressure him 

KARKAT : I’M NOT PRESSURING HIM, I’M JUST STATING WHAT’S TRUE. 

DAVE : so you saying he can’t simply just stay here and enjoy his life with us 

DAVE : the past is the past you can just forget about it 

JOHN : can i ? 

KARKAT : IT’S NOT JUST SIMPLY THE PAST DAVE, WE’RE TALKING ABOUT SAVING THE PAST SO WE CAN KEEP GOING IN OUR FUTURE, OR THE PRESENT ACTUALLY. 

DAVE : and what if john dies while saving us in the past 

KARKAT : HE WOULDN’T DIE FOR SUCH A STUPID THING. 

JOHN : i guess. 

DAVE : dude no way i wouldn’t want to lose my dear friend because of a simple change in the past

John was just sitting here between their argument, well you couldn’t really call it an argument it was more likely a debate between two different choices, he felt like he needed to do something about it but at the same time he didn’t want to mess up. John liked Dave and Karkat on the same level and he didn’t want to take side of anyone and leave the other behind, just like his important decision he had to take, he just simply can’t choose.

JOHN : i understand that you guys are trying to help me but you’re actually making it worse. 

DAVE : oh sorry john 

KARKAT : SORRY, IT’S YOUR CHOICE AFTERALL, A CHOICE THAT OUR LIVES DEPEND ON. 

DAVE : karkat 

KARKAT : FINE, SORRY. 

JOHN : yeah i think i’ll just leave you two be, see you.

John stood up and walked over the door, before opening it he turned back to them both and said.

JOHN : oh, and if you two are dating or something, you’re hiding it well.

He then left the house, leaving both Dave and Karkat totally confused about his last words, until Karkat gets a call from someone and left Dave alone for a while. The voice he heard through it was really unexpected.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KARKAT : WAIT, ERIDAN ? ARE YOU TALKING TO ME FROM THE AFTERLIFE OR SOMETHING ? 

ERIDAN : no kar i am alivve 

KARKAT : HAHA NICE JOKE FUCKASS BUT LAST TIME I SAW YOU, WELL YOUR LEGS WERE 3 METERS AWAY FROM YOU. 

ERIDAN : look at the wwindoww fucker

Karkat did as he was told and was quite shocked to see Eridan standing there, holding a phone against his fin, looking at him a plain face.

ERIDAN : glub glub motherfucker 

KARKAT : WHAT THE FUCK ? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ? 

ERIDAN : long story short i found a ring that helped me and brought me back to life 

KARKAT : OH WAIT, IS IT BY ANY CHANCE A RING YOU FOUND ON A GREEN SKELETON PERSON ? 

ERIDAN : yes howw did you knoww ? 

KARKAT : BECAUSE YOU PROBABLY KILLED HER AND THAT IT WILL HAVE CONSEQUENCES. YOU WILL PROBABLY BE HUNT DOWN BY HER FRIEND WHEN SHE WILL FIND OUT. 

ERIDAN : i’m not scared of such thing, noww that i am back to life i wwill finally get to do wwhat i wwish to do since swweeps 

KARKAT : AND WHAT IS IT ? 

ERIDAN : i’m not tellin you 

KARKAT : WHY THE FUCK NOT ? 

ERIDAN : because you wwill try to stop me 

KARKAT : IF YOU WANTED ME TO NOT STOP YOU THEN WHY DID YOU CALL ME IN THE FIRST PLACE ? 

ERIDAN : wwell 

ERIDAN : uh 

ERIDAN : okay that wwasn’t vvery smart of me 

ERIDAN : but it doesn’t matter, i’m on my wway noww 

ERIDAN : see you later maybe 

KARKAT : WAIT NO, LISTEN HERE YOU DOUCHEMUFFIN.

But Karkat was stopped when Eridan ended the call and walked away, until he was stopped by a katana that was aiming at his throat.

DIRK : You stop what you’re doing right now. 

ERIDAN : wwell wwhat a charmin wwelcome, and you are ? 

DIRK : Doesn’t matter what my name is, I know what you’re trying to do. 

DIRK : You know that there is a way to take over the story and change the timeline to the shape and form that you want. 

DIRK : But it is MY job, not yours. 

DIRK : I’m not letting a candy corn headed alien taking control of the narrative. 

ERIDAN : i see, you wwere completely wwrong in the first place 

ERIDAN : all i wwanted wwas to be alivve again, and also to take my revvenge on the one that brought me to my end 

ERIDAN : but noww that you told me i can do more than that, i havve evven more reasons to be here 

DIRK : Well too bad because it won’t happen, because you’re going back to where you came from.

Eridan took out his harpoon gun and aimed it at Dirk.

ERIDAN : don’t get closer human 

ERIDAN : you wwouldn’t wwant your face to get blowwn up wwould you ? 

DIRK : You think I’m scared ? 

ERIDAN : you should be scared 

DIRK : I am more than what you will ever be, I have reached godtier and became a prince, and you are just a troll with a lifespan that will be shortened in a minute. 

ERIDAN : another prince i see, you and I are not so different afterall 

ERIDAN : listen human, after a long time in the afterlife i’vve realized somethin 

ERIDAN : bein evvil doesn’t lead to anythin if you are alone, but the more you are the stronger you are 

ERIDAN : howw about this, wwe put our wweapons dowwn, wwe decide to team up and wwork it out about this narration control, and wwe conclude wwith a simple friendly hug

Eridan put back his gun like he told and opened his arms to the other. Dirk felt like something was wrong, but afterall the idea of having another prince to help him may be a good idea, and his cape is looking cool as well not going to lie.  
He dropped his sword as well and went to hug Eridan. The fish suddenly smirked and Dirk felt a sudden hole into his stomach, he fell down as Eridan was holding onto a white stick that was hidden in his cape all this time.

ERIDAN : let me tell you somethin you human 

ERIDAN : i actually learned nothin at all

Dirk couldn’t do anything anymore, he was about to die, you could think he would survive since he is a godtier, but by being killed by Eridan, and the fact that he was about to become the ruler over everything, his death was considered Just.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxy felt bad about the argument her and Calliope had earlier, so she went to her house to go apologize. She was surprised to see the door was already open, but since it was Callie she entered without asking, the house was actually really quiet.

ROXY : callie ?? where r u i wanted to say that i was sorry

No response, she thought that she was probably still sleeping. She made her way upstairs still calling out for her friend’s name.

ROXY : callie ? cmon i know ur here

Still no response, she tried to knock on the bedroom’s door but to no use. She peeked inside and was surprised to see no one.  
She looked around worried, Calliope clearly stated that she was going to rest in her house but she wasn’t there at all. Maybe she went outside ? But she would have told Roxy about it right ? This was really suspicious.  
Roxy went back outside and called Rose in panic.

ROSE : What’s going on Roxy ? 

ROXY : its callie i dont know where she is and i searched all around her house 

ROSE : I see, when was the last time you saw her ? 

ROXY : we were hangin out with john and then she left to go take a nap at her house 

ROXY : maybe u can like do ur divination power thing to search out for her ? 

ROSE : Roxy, you know that now is not the best time to ask for that. 

ROXY : i knooow 

ROXY : but im just really worried :( 

ROSE : Sigh. 

ROSE : Only for this time. 

ROSE : Hm. 

ROXY : did u see her ? 

ROSE : I actually don’t know. 

ROSE : She doesn’t seem to be anywhere on Earth C. 

ROSE : Or even around the universe at all. 

ROSE : It’s as if she just disapearred suddenly. 

ROXY : how is that possiblle ? 

ROSE : Have you thought of the possibilty that she died ? 

ROXY : rose :’( 

ROSE : Sorry if that was sudden, but that’s the only option I can think about right now. 

ROXY : ok 

ROXY : lets imagine its true 

ROXY : why would she die ? 

ROSE : She is always wearing the ring of life you gave her, I don’t think she would have took it off by herself. 

ROSE : Which means someone might have stole it from her. 

ROXY : really ? 

ROXY : well i will find who did that and kick their ass 

ROSE : Be careful Roxy. 

ROXY : dont worry abt me 

ROXY : im doing this for her 

ROSE : I know. 

ROSE : You like her a lot don’t you ? 

ROXY : jeez was it that obvious ? 

ROSE : It kind of was. 

ROSE : Good luck for getting her back, I’m sorry to not be able to help. 

ROXY : nah ur good get some rest 

ROXY : see ya 

ROSE : Goodbye.

Rose hung up with a sigh, she was worried about Roxy but she also hoped that Calliope is actually alive and okay. Suddenly she heard the doorbell ring, as she opened the door she was welcomed by someone she doesn’t remember seeing before.

ERIDAN : greetins human, i am lookin for kanaya maryam

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gamzee was sleeping on Tavros’ couch, his hair was looking like a big ball of fur after it was dried up from his bath. Tavros was just staring at him, thinking about what to do now, he cursed his own self by bringing this clown back into his life, he wanted to kick him back into his frozen prison, but everytime he had that thought he would remember the good times he used to have with Gamzee, until everything went downhill.  
The clown yawned as he streched himself like a cat, smiling like an idiot as soon as he saw Tavros’ face.

GAMZEE : tAvBrO mY mOtHeRfUcKiNg CoOl LiTtLe PuRrInG bEaSt 

TAVROS : sHUT UP, yOUR COMPLIMENTS ARE LIKE AWFUL MUSIC IN MY EARS, 

GAMZEE : hAhA yOu ArE sO fUnNy 

TAVROS : uGH, wHEN DO YOU PLAN ON PUTTING YOURSELF TOGETHER ? 

TAVROS : aLL YOU’RE DOING IS SITTING HERE AND DO NOTHING, 

GAMZEE : i HaVe No PoInT dOiNg ShIt WhEn I aM hApPy HeRe 

TAVROS : bUT i AM NOT HAPPY HERE WITH YOU AROUND ! 

GAMZEE : yOu’Re NoT ? :o( 

TAVROS : nO i AM NOT, wHEN i BROUGHT YOU HERE i EXPECTED FUNNY JOKES AND ALL THAT STUFF, bUT THAT’S NOT IT AT ALL, yOU’RE NOW JUST ANNOYING, 

GAMZEE : bUt I aM dOiNg My BeSt TaV 

TAVROS : nO YOU’RE NOT, yOU’RE JUST DOING NOTHING WHEN YOU ARE ABLE TO MOVE LIKE ANYONE ELSE, 

TAVROS : sO COME ON, mOVE YOUR ASS, mOVE YOUR ASS,

Tavros started shaking Gamzee as if he wanted to activate his brain, he kept on repeating the same words to Gamzee who didn’t seem to react to it at all.

TAVROS : aRE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME ? i TELL YOU TO DO SOMETHING SO YOU HAVE TO DO IT, bECAUSE i KNOW BETTER THAN YOU, 

GAMZEE : tAv 

TAVROS : yOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT, sO YOU BETTER MOVE YOUR ASS BEFORE i- 

GAMZEE : tAvRoS !

Tavros stopped for a second as he saw Gamzee’s eyes starting to tear up.

GAMZEE : sToP iT pLeAsE

He immediately stopped and stepped away as if he was scared, but he was not scared of Gamzee, he was scared of himself.

TAVROS : wHAT,,, wHAT AM i DOING ? 

TAVROS : tHAT’S NOT ME AT ALL,,, 

TAVROS : i,,, i GOTTA GO,

Tavros rushed upstairs and locked himself in his bedroom, he could feel his hands shaking while turning on the lock of the door.

TAVROS : oKAY, oKAY, nOTHING’S WRONG, yOU JUST WENT A LITTLE WILD, aND SCARED OFF YOUR FRIEND, 

TAVROS : nOTHING WRONG AT ALL, 

TAVROS : nOTHING, 

TAVROS : nOTHING,,,,,,,, 

TAVROS : aCK !

He heard a knock on the door and jumped out of surprise.

GAMZEE : tAv, It’S mE, i’M sOrRy FoR bEiNg UsElEsS :o( 

TAVROS : nO !

Tavros opened the door quickly and saw Gamzee who still looked really down after what happened.

TAVROS : iT’S NOT YOU, 

TAVROS : iT’S ME,

He went a little closer and grabbed his hands.

TAVROS : i’M SORRY,

He then proceeded to hug Gamzee.

TAVROS : i’LL HELP YOU OUT, i PROMISE,,,

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eridan sipped on the cup of tea Rose gave him, there has been an awkward silence that has been filling the room for long, as they were both waiting for Kanaya to come back home.

ROSE : And so, how long have you known Kanaya ? 

ERIDAN : quite a feww swweeps 

ROSE : I see. 

ROSE : Why have I never heard of you before then ? 

ERIDAN : wwe havve a complicated relationship 

ROSE : Well, okay.

The door opened, and Kanaya was already holding on her chainsaw.

KANAYA : I Can’t Believe You’ve Came Back For A Second Round. 

ERIDAN : kan kan kan, come on 

ERIDAN : let’s put our differents aside, and talk like normal people 

KANAYA : I Have Nothing To Tell You. 

ERIDAN : i do, sit dowwn

Kanaya hesitated for a second, but then sat down but didn’t put down her weapon.

KANAYA : Rose, This Conversation Doesn’t Concern You, Can You Leave Us For A Moment Please ? 

Rose : Okay, no problem.

She went upstairs and Kanaya immediately hold her chainsaw close to Eridan.

KANAYA : Make It Quick. 

ERIDAN : i wwanted to apologize for my bad behavvior 

KANAYA : Really ? 

ERIDAN : yes really, you see, all the time i’vve been in the dreambubbles helped me think about the stuff that happened, my behavvior wwas awwful and i wwanted to apologize to you first among the others 

KANAYA : Well, That Was Unexpected But I Am Glad To See You Changed Eridan. 

KANAYA : Wait A Minute, If You Are From The Dreambubbles, How Are You Here Now ? 

ERIDAN : uhhh 

ERIDAN : okay you got me

He stood up and she did the same, ready to fight.

KANAYA : What Are You Planning Eridan ? 

ERIDAN : wwhat am i plannin ? nothin but the best for me of course 

KANAYA : Well I Don’t Know How You Managed To Escape The Dreambubbles, But I’ll Take You Back There Now.

She rushed over Eridan as her chainsaw was ready to give him the same fate he got years ago, but this time Eridan was ready to fight back. She was about to slice him in half when he dodged her attack at the last second, just to grab his shotgun and shoot right into her chest.  
She fell down coughing blood, she tried to grab her chainsaw again but Eridan took it and turned it into a lipstick.

ERIDAN : goodbye maryam, this time you wwon’t come back

Kanaya went unconscious, probably dead. Eridan looked at her lipstick and decided to apply it on his mouth.

ERIDAN : in the end, green might be a nice color

Rose heard the whole noise happening down there and ran downstairs just to see the terrible jade carnage that was now into her livingroom.

ROSE : Kanaya ! You !

She grabbed her weapon and jumped on Eridan, but he immediately turned to her and shot her just like Kanaya. Who fell down like her.

ERIDAN : pathetic

Heroic death. Eridan felt his strength growing, he felt like nothing could stop him anymore. He accomplished the revenge he was waiting for since years, no one was there to stop him, no one was stronger than him. Today was a day full of unfortunate events, some of them happening because of a little action, some others happened because of only one person, but in the end who cares about who did what ? Or how ? Or why ?

afterall, wwho cares ?

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued.


End file.
